


Unexpected Not Unwelcome

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: All in the name of catching a killer, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, M/M, Undercover Missions, brief knife play, brief spanking, dom!gil, mentions of caning, sub!Malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gil and Malcolm go undercover at a sex dungeon to catch a serial killer who has been plaguing the BDSM community.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Unexpected Not Unwelcome

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ALL HERE IS MY SECOND PRODIGAL SON FIC AND MY FIRST TRUE SLASH FIC FOR THIS FANDOM.

“Bright!” Gil sighed, glancing towards the office door. “Hurry up, I want this done as soon as possible.”

He hated going undercover. Absolutely _hated_ it. He had never been that good of an actor, first of all.

Add in this case and well… it wasn’t going to be fun.

Another serial killer in New York City, this one at the heart of the Big Apple’s BDSM community. A new murder every week outside a different dungeon, club, or munch, the victim’s safe word written in spray paint next to their body.

Gil never wanted to see the word ‘pineapple’ again.

It had been, of course, Malcolm freakin’ Bright’s brilliant idea to go undercover and had done a fair bit of geographical profiling to choose where he thought the killer would strike next.

And of course, Malcolm Bright had to insist that this was the best chance to catch the killer. And he was when he said that he was going to be the “Dominant” going in.

But, then again, why him, Gil Arroyo? Why, good God above?

“This was a _pain_ to put on, I forgot how clingy leather can be to the skin,” Malcolm said, finally stepping out of Gil’s office. Gil sighed as he started to turn, to face Bright and his rambling.

And he _stared._

Sure, Bright was a handsome man- considering that his father, the Surgeon, was a handsome man, and his mother, Jessica, was beautiful- but he saw Malcolm as a son.

A son he had very dirty thoughts about occasionally.

But Bright’s outfit for their night was… interesting, hot, and unexpected. He was wearing a black leather body harness that left little to the imagination over his lithe chest, the silver O Ring glowing softly in the precinct’s fluorescent lighting. There was a matching black collar around his neck and what Gil could only classify as garters around his thighs. He wore black spandex bike shorts.

An outfit like that would’ve made most people who were wearing it uncomfortable, but Bright wasn’t a normal person. He wore the outfit comfortably, confidently, like he wore his slacks and button downs, like the suits and tuxes his mother made him wear. With a quiet, somewhat awkward grace that seemed to be uniquely Malcolm Bright.

Gil warred with himself. A part of him wanted to tell Bright to put something else on. Part of Gil wanted him to put JT or Dani in his place. A third part of him wanted to tell Bright to cover up, while the fourth wanted to selfishly keep Malcolm to himself. The final part was the only rational part of his brain and it was this part that spoke. “Bright, are you sure about this? Like, absolutely sure?”

Bright gave a long suffering sigh while he ignored Dani’s snickering. “Has a profile I’ve ever given led us astray, Gil?” he asked.

“Well, no,” he admitted.

“Then trust me,” Bright said simply.

Gil nodded. “Are you comfortable?” he asked, gesturing to Bright’s lack of clothing.

“Actually, yes,” Bright said. “Let’s go.”

Gil was still wondering how he agreed to Bright’s idea of separating “to cover more ground” before they got to their destination, but that line of thinking intensified when they got inside the club. Despite it only being 10 at night on a Wednesday, the club was very busy, and he quickly lost Bright in the crowd. His comforts were that he was secretly armed (ankle holster), and that both Dani and JT were outside the club, watching.

Gil knew that the best way to survive tonight was a stiff drink, so he headed over to the bar, and ordered an old fashioned.

“First time here?” A petite dark haired woman asked as she sipped on a G&T. Gil recognized that this woman was a Dominatrix, from the way that she was holding the crop in her hand and dressed in a little black dress.

“Is it that obvious?” he asked.

“I know all the regular Doms,” she grinned, “And I’m surprised that you don’t have subs crawling all over you, yet.” She let her eyes travel over the suit and tie he was wearing and winked.

Gil smiled. “I’m Lou,” he said, holding his hand out to shake.

“Luci,” she replied, shaking it. “Mistress works just as well.”

Before Gil could reply, a loud cry alerted them to the stage, where a Dom had a young man that looked suspiciously like Bright in the stocks and had smacked his ass with what looked like a studded paddle.

Luci winced. “Poor thing, being with Master Clubs,” she said. “The man has a heavy hand on his best days.”

Gil nodded, watching. _Was that Bright up there?_ He hoped not. he turned back to Luci. “Have you heard about the murders?” he asked conversationally.

Luci nodded, exhaling roughly. “I’ve been at those clubs four out of nine times,” she said quietly. “He murdered my submissive.”

Gil felt a pain go through him. “I’m sorry.” he said sincerely. “Was there anyone that you can think of that seemed off to you that night?” he asked. _Wait, you sound like a cop_. “I just want to know. In case it happens tonight.” Clumsy recovery. How did people get good at this?

Luci hummed softly, sucking on the lime wedge from her drink. “Yes. There was a young guy, probably no more than 22. He knew what he was doing, to a point. Dark haired, dark eyes. Five o’clock shadow. He was classically handsome- like a Roger More kind of way.” She plucked the lime wedge and put it on top of the ice. “My sub asked for permission to play with him, and I said yes. He seemed comfortable with him, so I took another sub. I was providing aftercare for her when I got word of his murder. And now I keep watch. I’ll take another sub, but not until after this asshole is caught.”

Gil nodded. “I’m sorry that I didn’t mean to stir that up,” he said honestly. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did he die?”

Luci sighed and closed her eyes. “Asphyxiation. Breath play and choking were one of his hard limits.”

Feeling like Bright, he realized something.

_They all died by the methods in which they safe worded._

He had to tell Bright. Where was-

Gil looked back towards the stage, and found his profiler spread out on an X frame. Gil watched as an older gentleman with a slight limp traced the blunt edge of a knife along the edge of his harness.

 _What the fuck is Bright doing?!_ Gil thought, watching as Bright tilted his head back with a moan.

“Oh, he’s a pretty thing,” Luci observed. “And he’s with Spook. Good, he’s _excellent_ with knife play. Fantastic control.”

Gil nodded absently, watching Bright as the other man- Spook, as Luci called him- held the blade up to Bright’s throat, obviously giving him an order.

 _I want to be the one ordering him around like that,_ Gil thought. It was a shock to think that, sure, but Gil couldn’t help himself. He wanted to be doing _that_ to Malcolm Bright.

Gil was no stranger to BDSM, a fact that Malcom that had used to persuade him to go undercover with him (“it’s either you or Edrissa, Gil. Choose”), but… wow. He never thought that he’d end this case with the desire to make Bright _his,_ and his alone.

He stood up and approached the stage. He got up there, his eyes looking for the Dominant that Luci had described in the crowd.

He approached Spook and Bright with a smirk. “May I take over?” he asked politely, finding leather gloves in his pocket. He put them on.

Spook grinned. “Sure. He’s a treat,” he said. “Let me guess- crop?”

Gil shook his head with a chuckle. “I’ll take a cane.”

He saw Bright’s eyes widen slightly.

“I’ll go fetch one for ya,” Spook said excitedly. “Welcome, by the way.” He eaded out.

Gil moved in on Bright. The young man opened his mouth to speak, but Gil grabbed his face, his index finger and thumb pressing on the profiler’s cheekbones.

“Speak without permission, and a cane across your ass will be the _least_ of your worries,” Gil said in a calm voice.

Bright seemed to sag in his restraints. Gil leaned in to whisper in Bright’s ear. “You better not be pranking me,” he whispered, “or I’ll make sure that you’ll be limping to the next crime scene, if that’s what you want after tonight. We’ll talk about it, but _promise me_ that you’re not doing the whole undercover excuse bit just for this.”

“I promise,” Bright said whining softly. “This is our best chance of catching him, Gil, I swear.”

Gil nodded. “Look for a Dom who has a sub safe word out due to a hard limit,” he said. He pulled away and released Malcolm’s face. “Safe word.”

“Surgeon, Sir,” Bright murmured.

“That’s _Daddy_ to you,” Gil murmured, stepping back. And _whoa, Gil, really? This kid looks up to you as a surrogate father and you’re going to have him call you that?_

Yes, yes he was. Especially when Gil caught Bright squirming.

The slap came before Gil could catch himself, smacking Bright across the face. “Did I give you permission to move, little boy?”

Bright shook his head. Gil caught Bright’s chin and gripped it, forcing the young man to look at him. Trust, understanding, and a slightly spaced out look shone in Bright’s green eyes. Gil felt a thrill run through him.

 _He didn’t let go until I came over, he’s starting to enter sub space,_ Gil thought. He fought to keep a triumphant smile off his face. “Answer me, boy.”

“No, Daddy,” Bright replied. “But you never gave me permission, either.” A mischievous twinkle shone in his eyes now.

 _Brat_ , Gil thought affectionately. “Do I have a smartass on my hands?” he asked. “Trying to lawyer your way out of trouble?”

“No, Daddy, just telling the truth.” Bright gave him a wide eyed innocent look.

“Is that so?” Gil gripped his chin a little harder.

“Mhm, yes Daddy,” Bright smiled sweetly at him. Gil couldn’t believe how well that Bright was responding to him.

“You’re cute, but cute isn’t going to keep you from a spanking,” Gil warned him.

Spook came over with a cane, just as they heard a young woman cry out her safe word. Gil looked over as he accepted the cane from Spook, his eyes watching a man strikingly similar to the man that Luci described to him.

“It’s him,” Malcolm whispered. “Look at his hand.”

Gil squinted and saw a knife in his right hand.

_Stabbing._

“NYPD!” Gil shouted, leaping over the stage.

The man looked towards Gil, then dropped the girl and took off running outside.

“Fantastic,” Gil groaned. At least Dani and JT were there.

He turned back towards Bright, who was smiling triumphantly.

“You and I need to talk,” Bright said.

“We do,” Gil said. “For now, let’s get out of here.”

“I can agree to that,” Bright hummed happily.

And in that moment, Gil Arroyo gained a new submissive and lover in Malcolm Bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
